digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotsumon
Gotsumon is a Rock Digimon. Though normally mischievous with a cheerful personality, : Gotsumon! They're living rocks but basically kids and can be real troublemakers, let me tell you. Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as an erupting volcano. Attacks *'Rock Fist' (Angry Rock): Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. * : Angers and shakes the ground with great power. *'Hardest Punch' *'Earth Shaker' Design Gotsumon is a humanoid Digimon with a body made of gray rocks. It has yellow eyes and two rocks on its head that resemble ears. It has three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Etymologies ;Gottsumon (ゴツモン) Official romanization given in the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese materials. *'Ja:' , more commonly spelled as . Notably, the romanization is based on the "gottsui" spelling despite the name using based on the "gotsui" spelling. ;Gotsumon Name used in American English materials. *Direct romanization of Japanese name, . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 In the , the encountered numerous Gotsumon, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's control and helping rebuild the damaged parts of the Digital World. A number of Gotsumon are fleeing from . Digimon Tamers A Gotsumon was one of the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Gotsumon are at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , the Fortuneteller Village , and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gotsumon was one of several digimon who lived at the shore of the Net Ocean, which was terrorized by , the Tag holder. Digimon Next As explains about the Net Battle, a Gotsumon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World Gotsumon is a wild Digimon that inhabits Mt. Panorama and Great Canyon. Its techniques are Tremor, Megaton Punch, and Buster Dive, and it sometimes drops Med. Recovery. A Gotsumon is one of 's customers, and often asks to have expensive items it buys, such as the emergency-use Portable Potty and Medicine, wrapped as gifts. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Gotsumon card is #101 and is a Rookie level Nature-type card with 700 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Rock Fist": inflicts 290 damage. * "Hardest Punch": inflicts 180 damage. * "Earth Shaker": inflicts 130 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "If own HP are more than opponent's HP, own Attack Power is doubled". Digimon World 2 Gotsumon can digivolve to Icemon, MudFrigimon, or JungleMojyamon. Gotsumon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World 3 Gotsumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon Battle Spirit Gotsumon appears as a field enemy on the "Ancient Shrine" level Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Gotsumon is a stage hazard character in one of the fighting arenas. Digimon World DS Gotsumon can digivolve into Airdramon, Minotarumon, or Icemon depending on its stats. Two Gotsumon also appear as NPCs in Packet Swamp. Gotsumon can be found in the Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gotsumon is #35 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water. Its basic stats are 131 HP, 116 MP, 81 Attack, 80 Defense, 66 Spirit, 48 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Ether Eddy 2 traits. It dwells in the Log-In Mountain. Gotsumon can digivolve to Icemon, Golemon, or Tsuchidarumon. In order to degenerate to Gotsumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Gotsumon can also DNA Digivolve to Monochromon with Agumon, or to Tortomon with Otamamon or Armadillomon. Gotsumon can be hatched from the Grey DigiEgg or MechSpotEgg. Digimon World Championship Gotsumon digivolves from Kapurimon with 20 Machine AP and can digivolve into Guardromon with 6 Battles, Starmon with 20 Machine AP, Icemon with 20 Aquan AP or Geremon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gotsumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into BomberNanimon. It can be found in the Magnet Mine. Digimon Battle Gotsumon digivolves from Pagumon (G) and can digivolve into Icemon at LV 21. Its stat build is 2 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 1 INT. Gotsumon is also an enemy Digimon in game that may be battled. Digimon Masters Gotsumon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Icemon at LVL 11, Meteormon at LVL 25 and MetalEtemon at LVL 41. KingEtemon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Ore Digimon Category:Rock Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon